Retrieval
by DarkxPrince
Summary: The first time failed, the second time didn't go so well either. They say thrid time's the charm... Let's hope it's right.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Again, I really don't know why I wrote this, but hope you enjoy.

* * *

Retrieval

Two figures stared at each other in a once peace, and intact, canyon. One figure had a purple aura and two wings protruding from his back, his Sharingan eyes blazing. The other figure had blood red silted eyes, sharp claws on his hands and feet. Two red fox ears on his head along with nine red fox tails.

Seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki stared… sorry, glared at each other. The two were standing at opposite ends of the Valley of the End, recreating their battle four years ago. Sasuke stood there in his cursed seal two from while Naruto was in his half-kitsune form. Each one had their own reasons for being here.

Sasuke wanted the Mangekyo Sharingan so he could kill Itachi, but the only way to get the Mangekyo Sharingan was to kill his best friend. So in other words, Naruto had to die here in this fight. That was the first mistake he made in their last fight, allowing the dobe to live. But that will change here and now.

Naruto was here to fulfill his life long promise to bring back Sasuke. He had promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back to her and the village. And because he made a promise, he won't go on back on that promise, because that is his ninja way. Some would find it strange that he was half-kitsune. However he had found out the truth behind Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. And as a result, Naruto became Kyuubi's adopted son, allowing Naruto full access to his Kitsune abilities. That was another reason why Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back the other times. He had no control over his kitsune side, but that has changed and he will bring Sasuke back to Sakura.

No words were said as the two fighters charged their most powerful attacks; a black Chidori in Sasuke's left hand and a red Rasengan in Naruto's right hand. Not a word was said as the two fighters charged each other. Their hands collided and they swore time stopped as they were surrounded in bright white light, memories flashing before their eyes.

"_I'll bring Sasuke back, Sakura, I promise this."_

"_Foolish little brother, you can't kill me, you aren't strong enough."_

"_What did you say, teme!?"_

"_Whatever, dobe."_

"_You're one of the only people I consider family."_

"_I love you Sasuke!" (Sakura you dobes)_

"_Rasengan!"_

"_Chidori!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto!"_

-----------------------

Twenty year old Sasuke and Naruto stood at the site were Naruto finally was able to bring back Sasuke. The curse seal that was once on Sasuke's neck had been purified by Kyuubi's chakra. Which also had another side affect, the Nine Tailed Fox was found next to Naruto. Apparently using so much of his chakra to purify Sasuke weakened the seal and allowed him to escape.

"Thanks, dobe."

"Whatever, teme."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata and Sakura called to their respected husbands. Hinata and Naruto had been dating for two years before he went to get Sasuke. They had gotten married two years latter. Sasuke and Sakura and been dating for two years before getting married. The four of them had a double wedding and have been happily married for a year now.

Kyuubi stood next to Hinata, looking like a large wolf. Next to him was his mate, an eight tailed kitsune Kyuba. She had retuned to her mate a few days after Kyuubi was released from the seal. Naruto had never seen the kitsune happier when Kyuba showed up.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to their respected wives and slide an arm around each of their waists. Their hands rested on Hinata and Sakura's rounded stomachs, while Kyuubi wrapped his tails around Kyuba's tails while his free tail rested on her rounded underside. That's right folk's; the three females had already gotten pregnant. It only served to make the three couples happier.

Turning away from the battle site they all headed back to Konoha, trying to forget the past. Though that will never happen the three couples promised each other to create a new happy future together. A little farther ahead they meet up with Itachi Uchiha.

Apparently Itachi killed the entire clan to protect himself and his brother. The Uchiha clan feared the power that the two would have been able to wield and tied to depose of the two. Itachi stepped in their way and killed everybody. He said what he said to Sasuke because he rathered his brother hate him than his father and family. Sasuke learned the truth when he was about to ram Chidori into Itachi's heart. Sasuke had stopped millimeters from the killing blow seeing the warmth return to his brother's eyes. He had forgiven Itachi and thanked him for saving his life.

Ever since then the two brothers had gotten closer and together they promised they would restore the Uchiha clan. The entire group continued into the sunset, away from the painful past and into the happy future.

* * *

The part about Itachi I know I read somewhere but I don't remember where. Well, that's that so review please.


End file.
